bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Soup Monkey
"This monkey shoots soup at the Bloons. It's a very fast tower, but has to recharge very often." --description The Soup Monkey is a tower that costs $600. It has 20 HP. It attacks by spraying soup at the bloons using a hose, with its bowl being the "fuel tank". This will deal 1 damage per half-second and has 5 popping power. It only sprays for three seconds at a time, and has a 5-second "boiling" delay in between shots (instantly creates new soup between rounds). This tower has a 100px radius range, and soup will never cross this range. The soup "ray" starts off 40px wide. It cannot detect camo bloons or pop frozen or lead bloons without upgrades. Soup is considered a water and food attack (for bloon/blimp weaknesses/resistances/immunities), or can be its own type of attack. The tower is unlocked at Rank 9. Upgrades Path 1 Crackers "There are now crackers in the soup, allowing more damage and sticking outside of the soup blast!" Crackers costs $600 on Medium, and is unlocked at 200 tower XP. If you buy it, the soup will have cracker spikes poking out of it whenever it is shot. Crackers extend 10px in each direction off of the normal soup ray. This means the blast acts as if it were 60px wide instead of 40px. This also causes the Bloons in the soup to be popped thrice per second instead of twice per second. Hot Soup "The soup and crackers are now very hot, and can pop frozen and lead bloons. Also, it does even more damage and has extra popping power!" Hot Soup costs $900 on Medium, and is unlocked at 500 tower XP (1,000 total). It allows the tower to pop frozen and lead (so can the crackers). It also deals 4 damage per second to bloons in the soup blast, and has 8 popping power! Secret Ingredient "A secret ingredient (*cough* Bloontonium *cough*) lets the soup damage any bloon type without resistance, and poisons bloons, slowing down and dealing more damage." Secret Ingredient costs $10,000 on Medium, and is unlocked at 2,500 tower XP (4,500 total). Soup now ignores resistances/immunities. Bloontonium also allows the soup to poison bloons, causing them to slow down to 70% speed and dealing 1 damage per three seconds. This effect lasts 9 seconds. Restaurant "The Soup Monkey now owns a restaurant, which allows it to heal monkeys and shoot soup forever!" Restaurant costs $50,000 on Medium, and is unlocked at 8500 tower XP (18,000 total). Level 20 is also required to unlock this upgrade. It causes the tower to be able to fire more soup due to it having workers that make more soup. This means that the soup blast now lasts forever! The restaurant has a separate health value of 100, and if destroyed, you must either wait 10 rounds (excludes the current round) for a repair or pay $2,500 per round left for its auto-repair (again, excludes current round) to repair it. If the Soup Monkey dies, though, the restaurant will disappear. The restaurant also grants an ability (its main point): Invitation Ability: Invite any tower to the restaurant for them to have soup. They will not be able to attack during that time, and will not be visible on the map (though you can't place anything in the spot that they were in). They will stay in the restaurant for 10 seconds before returning to the battle. This heals 10 HP. If the Soup Monkey invites itself or other Soup Monkeys, their restaurants will stay, but the monkey will stop attacking. Each restaurant grants 3 uses of this ability, not one, and each use has a cooldown of 180 seconds, or 3 minutes. (Description: Invite a tower to the Soup Monkey's restaurant and heal them by 10 HP! However, the tower can't attack while it's eating.) ★★★★★★ Restaurant "The restaurant is now a six-star restaurant (somehow...), and is much better, with five seats, faster service, and a larger health boost from the soup." ★★★★★★ Restaurant costs $70,000 on Medium, and is unlocked at 20,000 tower XP (53,000 total). Level 35 is also required to unlock this upgrade. The upgrade will give the restaurant seven uses of the healing ability instead of three! The ability also gives 20 HP, and the description of the ability changes to fit it. Finally, the restaurant has faster service, and towers only stop attacking for 6 seconds! (Description: Invite a tower to the Soup Monkey's 6-star restaurant and heal them by 20 HP! However, the tower can't attack while it's eating.) Path 2 Stronger Hose "A stronger hose allows for more spraying range." Stronger Hose costs $500 on Medium, and is unlocked at 300 tower XP (500 total). It increases the Soup Monkey's range to a 150px radius. Nothing else. Lingering Soup "Soup now gets left behind wherever it gets shot! This causes Bloons to slip on it." Lingering Soup costs $750 on Medium, and is unlocked at 1,000 tower XP (2,000 total). Whenever soup hits a bloon, said bloon leaves a soup trail behind it for 1 second. This causes bloons to slip across it at the speed of a Pink Bloon, but stop for 2 seconds (with stars circling their heads) after reaching the end of the soup. This does not affect M.O.A.B. class bloons, but camos will slip on the soup, and so will lead bloons (even without Hot Soup)! This soup only lasts for 2 seconds, and its effects do not stack. It also dissapears after three bloons slip on it and get stunned. However, if the soup vanishes while a Bloon is still on it, the bloon is stunned immediately. Soup Bubbles "Now shoots bubbles of soup as a secondary attack, which have infinite range, home in on bloons, and explode on contact, splattering soup everywhere! NOTE: Not to be confused with soap bubbles."'' Soup Bubbles costs $5,000 on Medium, and is unlocked at 5,000 tower XP (9,500 total). Every second, the Soup Monkey shoots two bubbles, even while it's cooking soup (these bubbles have individual turrets, and you can even pick individual target priorities for each of them, but they still share health with the Soup Monkey). Soup bubbles home in on whatever bloon their targeting is set to at 1.5 times the speed of a Pink Bloon and explode on contact (but the explosion is a soup explosion, so it pops black and zebra bloons, but not leads), dealing one damage to bloons within a 50px radius and splattering soup within that radius (see Lingering Soup), the only difference being that bloons cannot wear the soup away! (It disappears after 2 seconds) Crackers has no effect on bubbles, but Hot Soup lets them pop frozen and lead bloons. Bubble Containment ''"Bubbles can now capture the rubber of the first bloon they hit and use said rubber to improve its damage! Also, the new Bubble Containment ability lets you stick the 50 strongest bloons up to B.F.B.s inside a bubble! The stronger the bloons inside, the stronger the explosion of this giant bubble." Bubble Containment costs $10,000 on Medium, and is unlocked at 15,000 tower XP (33,000 total). Level 20 is also required to unlock this upgrade. When a bloon is hit by an empty bubble, it will take 1 damage, and the bubble will continue in the same direction, then home in on another bloon (or the same bloon) However, the bubble will steal the rubber of the layer that was popped! A miniature version of said layer will appear inside the bubble when this happens. The next bloon that is hit will then take 2 extra damage, along with the explosion damage! Bubble Containment still cannot damage lead or frozen bloons directly or from the explosion without Hot Soup, but these bloons can be damaged from colliding with other bloons. This upgrade also unlocks this ability: Activated Ability: Bubble Containment! Puts the strongest 50 bloons on-screen, up to B.F.B.s, into an explosive bubble! The stronger the bloons are, the more power this bubble has when it blows up! This attack does even more damage to bloons inside the bubble! Self explanatory. You can click to choose the location of the giant bubble's explosion, and the game pauses while you use the ability. If there are less than 50 bloons, it just affects all of the bloons on-screen up to B.F.B.s. The size of the explosion is 1px radius for every 100 RBE (plus 150 to start) and the damage is 1 for every 1,000 RBE (plus 3 to start). Bloons IN the bubble will take 1 damage for every 100 RBE (plus 30 to start). This does not capture bloons stronger than B.F.B.s, but the explosion can hit them. Once again, the explosion is a SOUP explosion, not a BOMB explosion. If all bloons are stronger than B.F.B.s, it just does the original 3 layers to everything in its 150px radius. The recharge time is 1 minute and 30 seconds. A.B.S.O.R.B. Gun "The Aerogel Blaster Stealing Otherwise Rare Bubbles takes helium from bloons and uses it to enhance its bubbles. It can also use its ability to absorb helium from every bloon in its range and shoot three times as many bubbles as it would normally!" A.B.S.O.R.B. Gun costs $20,000 on Medium, and is unlocked at 25,000 tower XP (78,000 total). Level 35 is also required to buy this upgrade. The Soup Monkey can now extract helium from bloons in its range using a tube attached to the bubble turrets. This is shown as transparent white particles moving from the bloon to the Soup Monkey. When this happens, the next bubble to get shot will deal 2 damage to the bloon trapped by it, 5 damage to the next bloon hit, and 3 damage from the soup explosion in a Big One radius. The A.B.S.O.R.B. Gun absorbs helium at half of the speed of an unupgraded Super Monkey. However, each bloon can only have its soup absorbed once per Soup Monkey. The upgrade also adds an ability: Activated Ability: Hyper Absorption! Takes helium from every bloon in its range and fires three times as many bubbles as it normally would! Again, self-explanatory. For every bloon in its range, it shoots three enhanced bubbles. The bloons will not be able to have soup absorbed from them by the same Soup Monkey, though. The recharge time is 45 seconds. Specialty Building The Specialty Building for the Soup Monkey is called the Advanced Kitchen (why not?). It costs 600MM to build. #Reduces price of Soup Monkeys and its upgrades by 20%. #Increases range of Soup Monkeys by 50%. (600MM/1200 total) #Hot Soup sets bloons on fire, dealing 1 damage per 3 seconds over 9 seconds. (600MM/1800 total) --Affects Lingering Soup. The fire starts immediately, but the 9 seconds only starts counting down after the affected bloon slips. #Soup Monkeys fire soup for twice as long. (1000MM/2800 total) #All abilities are 50% more powerful. (1200MM/4000 total) --Restaurants heal 15 HP, ★★★★★★ Restaurants heal 30 HP, and Path 2 abilities do 50% more damage (rounded up). Bloons Monkey City 2 Base Building Base Building: Soup Kitchen Description: "The Soup Kitchen is the perfect place for Soup Monkeys, allowing them to cook up soup to spray at bloons. Each Soup Kitchen increases your Soup Monkey population by 1." Terrain: Any Unlocked At: Level 5 More At: Levels 8, 11, 14, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 26, 27, 29, 30, 32, 33, 35, 36, 37, 39, 40, 42, 43, 45, 46, 48, 49, and every level starting from 50 Cost: $800 Build Time: 15 minutes XP: 150 Upgrade Building Upgrade Building: Cooking School /!\ BAD PUN WARNING /!\ Description: "The Cooking School allows Soup Monkeys to cook up some good upgrades." /!\ BAD PUNS END HERE /!\ Unlocked At: Level 6 Cost: $1,000 Build Time: 15 minutes XP: 200 Upgrade Costs Specialty Building Specialty Building: Advanced Soup Kitchen The Advanced Soup Kitchen is a building for making special tools that can make your Soup Monkeys more powerful. The upgrades are the same as in BTD. *Tier 1 (-20% cost): Comes with the building. $5,000, 5 Bloonstones, 1 hour, level 5 *Tier 2 (+50% range): $15,000, 5 Bloonstones, 4 hours, level 7 *Tier 3 (Hot Soup fire): $20,000, 10 Bloonstones, 4 hours, level 10 *Tier 4 (2x duration for soup blast): $75,000, 25 Bloonstones, 1 day, level 14 *Tier 5 (+50% ability strength): $200,000, 50 Bloonstones, 3 days, level 23 Special Buildings Restaurant Application Register "The Restaurant upgrade for the Soup Monkey requires many skilled monkeys to apply at the Restaurant Application Register." *Cost: $40,000 *Unlocked At: Level 19 *Build Time: 8 hours *Size: 1x1 *Required Terrain: Land Oversized Restaurant Construction Unit "The Oversized Restaurant Construction Unit is required to build the massive restaurants used for the ★★★★★★ Restaurant upgrade for the Soup Monkey." *Cost: $100,000 *Unlocked At: Level 25 *Build Time: 1 day *Size: 3x3 *Required Terrain: Land, must be built on top of Restaraunt Application Register Aerogel Sphere Production Factory "The Bubble Containment upgrade for the Soup Monkey requires a special chemical that can only be made with the Aerogel Sphere Production Factory." *Cost: $40,000 *Unlocked At: Level 19 *Build Time: 8 hours *Size: 2x1, can be rotated *Required Terrain: 1 land, 1 water Suction Engine Station "Bloonchippers and Soup Monkey need certain types of engines for their respective Supa-Vac and A.B.S.O.R.B. Gun upgrades, which are made by the Suction Engine Station." *Cost: $70,000 *Unlocked At: Level 25 *Build Time: 1 day *Size: 1x1 *Required Terrain: Land Trivia *This tower was originally going to be a joke version of the Super Monkey, but I realized this had potential as a real tower. I ended up making the Souper Monkey anyways, though. Category:Towers